This invention relates generally to exercise and therapy apparatus which is used in conjunction with a liquid medium, such as water, and utilizes the liquid medium to resist or generate motions of an individual during an exercise or therapy routine.
One type of exercise apparatus with which this invention is concerned is an underwater ski-type exercise machine having feet-supporting members mounted for linear movement along guide tracks as the user simulates the motions of a cross country skier. As the feet-supporting members are moved along the guide track in response to the motions of the user's legs and feet, the water within which the exercise machine is positioned resists the movement of the feet-supporting members and, consequently, the exercise motions of the user. An example of such an underwater ski-type exercise machine is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,420.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for use with an exercise apparatus wherein the liquid of a pool is used to resist the motions of an individual during the performance of an exercise routine performed with the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the degree of resistance offered by the liquid medium to the exercise motions of the individual can be altered or wherein the motions generated with the use of the system for moving the limbs of an individual during a therapy routine can be altered.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is well-suited for use in conjunction with underwater exercise apparatus wherein the muscles of the user effect the movement of selected components of the apparatus or for use in conjunction with an underwater therapy device wherein motions generated with the aid of the system effect movement of selected limbs of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is well-suited for use in conjunction with an underwater ski-exercise apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in construction, yet effective in operation.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ski-type exercise apparatus which utilizes the system of the invention.